And so you did
by jmorrillas
Summary: Set after season 3 finale. A story about how Emma and Regina fell in love. One shot. All typing errors are mine. TW: Cancer themes, no character death.


She was crying. You knocked at her door to get Henry for the weekend and when she opened the door, she was crying. Trying to wipe her tears, and be strong. She clearly didn't want you to see her cry. She made sure Henry had everything he needed, kissed his head and let him go with you. You followed the kid and then stopped and turned around.

"Regina, I-"

"Please, Emma. Just go."

And so you did.

SQSQSQSQ

You saw her at Granny's. She was having lunch alone, barely touching what was in her plate. You looked at her and finally decided to go talk to her. You sat in front of her and she looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

"May I help you, Miss Swan?"

"I was just... I- Um... Well, I'm sorry, Regina. I told you already, but really I am."

She didn't say anything, she just looked down at her plate, so you just kept talking.

"I guess I wasn't thinking about the consequences. But Regina, please don't shut Henry out. Shut me out all you want, But he loves you and all he wants is for you to be happy."

She looked up at you, looking surprised. The corner of her mouth slightly turned upwards.

"He told you that?"

"He did. He's a great kid."

"I know." There was a silence for a couple of seconds and then she broke it again. "Go. Have a good day, Miss Swan."

And so you did.

SQSQSQSQ

She invited you over for dinner. Henry asked her, he wanted you three to spend time together. She made lasagna, of course. And you didn't complain, not at all. You sat at the table and talked and laughed and you felt good. She smiled at Henry, then at you, but everytime she looked back at her plate. She didn't want to smile at you, clearly. But seems like she just couldn't help it. You were family. After all this time, you really felt like you were family. She was working on it, and so were you.

"Henry, it's time for bed, dear."

"But Mom, Ma is here."

She looked at you, and you understood. It was late.

"I'm leaving anyway, Kid. You go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up and kissed Regina on the cheek, gave you a hug and went upstairs. She got up and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Thanks, Regina. That was great. Not just the lasagna."

"It was." She murmured.

You got up and headed for the door, she followed. You opened the door and walkes out, she leaned against the door frame.

"Have a good night, Madame Mayor."

You smiled teasingly, you hadn't called her that in ages. She barely smiled and you turned and walked to your car. Halfway there, you heard her speak up.

"Have a safe drive home, Emma."

And so you did.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Every other friday nights, you went to the Mills mansion to have dinner. Friday night was family night. Snow and David complained, but understood after all. Every week Regina would cook a new meal, every time impressing you.

"I didn't know you could cook anything other than lasagna." You told her every time.

And every time, she shook her head with an hint of a smile on her lips as Henry giggled. It was beautiful to watch. She... She was beautiful to watch. You had her and Henry, you had a real family, and it's all that mattered.

That night you picked up pizza on your way to the mansion. Henry had begged a week before for you guys to have pizza next time. Neither of you could resist him, and he knew it. That kid was too good. She even allowed all of you to sit in the living room and watch tv while eating dinner.

"As long as you don't get pizza on my couch." She said.

After watching a movie, Henry fell asleep on the couch, you offered to move him in his room. She allowed you and followed after you. As you put him down, he mumbled.

"Mom, Ma, stop it, it tickles..."

You laughed and so did she, leaning against the door frame. You kissed his forehead and got out of the room. She closed the door and looked at you. Your lost your breath for a second and then spoke up.

"I guess I should go. It's getti-"

"Stay." She held out her hand for you to take it.

And so you did.

SQSQSQSQSQ

You asked her out on a date. You were falling in love with her. You're not sure how it happened but you are and you think she is too. It's only the first date but you have so much baggage and anyway, was anything normal between the two of you? You picked her up, Henry gave you an hilarious speech about not hurting his mother or he would "break your face" and honestly, you just smiled through it because you were so happy about taking Regina Mills on a date.

And then she walked down the stairs.

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. She took your breath away. You escorted her out, leaving your son under Ruby's protection. You took her to a fancy restaurant, held doors open for her, pulled her chair out, and all that with the biggest smile on your face.

When you left the restaurant, you walked around town, hand in hand. You felt like you could've been on a cloud just by being next to her because she made it all so perfect. Her smile, her laugh, they could've lit up the whole wide world. When you got back to the mansion, you walked her to the door.

"Emma, that was a wonderful evening. I believe we have to do this again very soon."

She smiled shyly and you couldn't help but laugh. Who would've thought you could make Regina blush.

"Definitely. I had a great time."

You both stood there awkwardly until she spoke again.

"Just kiss me already."

And so you did.

SQSQSQSQSQ

She got sick. She got sick and you didn't know what to do. The only thing you could do was to be supportive, and give her all the love she needed. You loved her and loved her again. Every single day. You never left her side. She was strong, so strong. And then one day she wasn't. She didn't want to be. But you needed her to. You needed her. You had been needing her everyday for 6 years, and you wanted to keep needing her because you loved her so much.

"Regina. You can do it. Whale said you are on your way to get better. It's hard now, but keep being strong. Keep fighting, baby. I need you to keep fight-" You choked back a sob. "I need you... To keep fighting, Gina. Be strong, for me, for Henry, but for you too."

She nodded. "I will, darling." Her voice was weak. "I will, but not today. Today, I need you to be strong for me. I need you to come up here, hold me, and be strong for me because today, I can't. Be strong..." She breathed. "For me, love."

And so you did.

SQSQSQSQ

She got through it. She was cancer free and she had been for one year now. You proposed to her 1 month after she got out of the hospital. You both had agreed that you didn't want to get married, but after all of this, you felt like it was time. She said yes, she cried tears of joy, she nodded her head, nodded and nodded before she choked out a "Yes, you crazy woman.". And today was the day. You walked up the aisle with your dad, smiling, and then when you took your place you saw her, with your now 20 years old and way too tall son. She walked up to you and even though all eyes were on her, she only had eyes for you. She got at the end of the aisle, you took her hands and could barely hear the words that were spoken. Your heart was beating so fast and you're pretty you could also hear hers. What you did hear though, was her saying "I do.". And how good did that sound? It sounded like heaven. And when it was your turn, you were asked if you promised to love her, cherish her, in love and in sickness, as long as you shall live, and you repeated her earlier words.

"I do."

And so you did.


End file.
